


Cigarette Chats - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Mitchell have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Chats - Mitchell/Frank - Bad Education

“Grayson is such a dick.” Alfie moaned as he adjusted his recently wedgied underwear. 

“I dunno sir, he hasn’t picked on me for a while.” Mitchell called, somewhat hopefully. 

Rem Dogg laughed. “Don’t tempt fate mate. Anyways, why you sticking up for him?” he asked, looking puzzled.

“I... Well I dunno. He looks a bit... Different recently. Like he’s sad.” Mitchell mumbled thoughtfully, staring at his desk.

“Well, by the sound of that, you’d like to give him a blow job to cheer him up!” Remmie taunted, poking Mitchell in the back.

“Fuck off Wheels.” Mitchell spat at him, face turning red. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the class, not even stopping to ask Alfie for permission. But then, why would he bother?

“What did I say?” Rem Dogg asked the class, mystified. Stephen rolled his eyes and stood up. He looked towards Rem Dogg, mouth opening as if to say something, but he closed it and shook his head. He looked to Alfie, who gestured that it was okay for him to follow him.

... ... ...

Stephen eventually found Mitchell smoking round the back of the maths block. He walked slowly towards him; he could see that his face was still red, redder even, as if he’d been crying.

“Mitchell?” he called quietly. Mitchell jumped, inadvertently dropping his cigarette. He scowled, putting it out with his foot.

“You owe me a fag.” Mitchell grumbled, sliding his back down the wall until he was sat on the dirty brick beneath him. Stephen responded wordlessly by pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his blazer and handing them to him.

“Take two, you look like you need them.” Stephen said kindly. Mitchell glanced up at him, taking two and putting one in his pocket and lighting the other.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Mitchell said, inhaling deeply.

“Not many people do. It’s not something I’m proud of.” Stephen replied, joining Mitchell on the ground, pulling a cigarette out for himself. 

“Guess you’re here about what happened in there.” Muttered Mitchell, looking at the ground.

“I’m not here to talk about the weather babes.” Stephen smirked, lighting his cigarette. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Rem was talking bollocks. How- How could anyone like Fra- Grayson?” Mitchell laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“You tell me.” Stephen countered, looking at him with his eyebrows raised, cigarette held carelessly in the corner of his mouth.

“... Fuck.” Mitchell let his head fall back against the wall, eyes shut.

“Babes, I’m Form K’s resident gay. I’m not going to judge you for wanting to shag Frank. Well, maybe for wanting to shag Frank, but you get my point.”

“Oi, he ain’t that bad. Did you see him at Pickwell’s funeral? He looked heartbroken...”

“Okay, okay, so you like him. So what are you going to do about it?”

“What can I do about it? He’s straighter than Jing’s A*s.” Mitchell grumbled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure... He’s stared at way too many male butts.” Stephen giggled, causing clouds of smoke to come from between his teeth.

“Yeah, right.” 

“I’m serious! Just tell him, honestly. But... Tell him when he’s alone. He may be gay, but I don’t think his friends would be too supportive of the idea.” Stephen grimaced, putting out his cigarette, and standing up. Brushing dirt off his bum, he gave Mitchell a hand to his feet. “Go for it.” Stephen said seriously, squeezing Mitchell’s hand and walking off.

... ... ...

“Uh Frank?”

“Hmm? Oh... Hey Mitchell.”

“Can... Can I speak to you quickly? Uh... Alone?”

“Yeah, alright.” He glared at his friends who were wolf whistling, quickly making them shut up. He followed Mitchell to an empty classroom.

They didn’t come out for a while, the entirety of last period in fact. And you can bet that Form K noticed, but Stephen didn’t say a word.


End file.
